She is my Patria
by ArtemisRoseDark
Summary: Eponine is not killed, but injured. Enjolras is love with her and is greatly devastated, believing she is dead. Valjean finds her and gets her medical treatment. He takes her to his house where she recovers. During the final battle Enjolras, Grantaire,Jean Valjean, Marius,Joly, and Gavroche escape.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first Les Miserables story, so give some positive feedback.

This is based on the 25th Anniversary concert.

Cast list

Enjolras -Ramin Karimloo

Grantaire- Hadley Fraser

Eponine- Samantha Barks

Jean Valjean- Alfie Boe

Marius- Michael Ball

Cosette- Katie Hall

Javert- Norm Lewis

Joly- Jamie Muscato

Gavroche- Robert Madge

Courfeyrac-Fra Fee

Combeferre -Killian Donnelly

I loved how Fra Fee played Courfeyrac in the movie.I also loved how Killian Donnelly played Combeferre in the movie. Michael Ball in my opinion is a better as Marius then Nick Jonas is.

Summary: Eponine is not killed, but injured. Enjolras is love with her and is greatly devastated, believing she is dead. Valjean finds her and gets her medical treatment. He takes her to his house where she recovers. During the final battle Enjolras, Grantaire,Jean Valjean, Marius,Joly, andGavroche escape. As a result of the death of his friends and Eponine, Enjolras plans to take his life. Grantaire,Marius,and Joly reveal Eponine is alive, snapping Enjolras out of his depression. As Eponine and Enjolras are reunited, the National Guard are told about their whereabouts, and and go to arrest them for treason. They escape and fled to England.

Prologue

Eponine walked to where her parents were begging. She saw her friend Marius and ran up to him.

"How are you today?" she asked.

Marius looked at her "I'm doing excellent, Ponine."

They arrived and saw Eponine's father attempting to rob a man. Marius went over to the man's daughter and protected her. Eponine recognized the girl as Cosette, the girl who worked at her parent's inn years ago, before a man took her away.

Eponine noticed Javert was coming and called out "It's the police! Disappear! It's Javert!"

She turned and ran into a man, with black hair and brown eyes, knocking herself down.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were behind me!" she apologized.

He carefully pulled her up. "It's alright. I saw you were trying to get away from Javert. I'm Enjolras Bravaille."

"I'm Eponine Thénardier."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A few days has past since Enjolras and Eponine have met. Marius has been looking for Cosette ever since that day. Eponine and Marius have gone to the meetings at the ABC cafe every day.

Eponine had started to develop feelings for Enjolras, but continued to have feelings for Marius. It keeps hurting her to Marius in love with someone else

Enjolras watched Eponine during the meeting, having noticed her feelings for Marius. He had developed feelings for Eponine. She wasn't like most girls he had was brave, strong, and not someone you want to mess with. She was the ideal person for Patria.

Eponine watched Marius walk to her.

"Eponine, do you know where she lives?"

"She lives at Rue Plumet." Eponine responded.

Marius handed her a letter. "Take this to her, and be careful, Ponine."

Eponine turned and left the room. She didn't notice Enjolras was following her and she heard him calling out her name.

"Eponine, don't come back to the barricade."

Eponine turned and looked at him.

"I have to tell Marius I love him."

"You don't have to do what he says. He's treating you like a servant, making you carry letters. Not even treating you right."

He walked up to her.

"Eponine, please don't come back. I don't to see you getting killed. It will kill me to see you dead."

Eponine looked at him and whispered, "I won't come back."

She attached her lips to his. Enjolras was at first surprised, then a few seconds later gave in. He pulled Eponine closer to him. Both pulled away, regrettably.

Eponine spoke, "I have to bring the letter to Cosette."

Enjolras let go of Eponine. "Just don't come back to here."

Eponine turned and left, knowing she was in love with Enjolras.

AN: I decided to post the second chapter up today as well. I won't post the third chapter unless I get on more review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I would like to explain why in the first chapter Enjolras is his first name. In the book, musical, and recent movie, it is never said Enjolras is his last name. I'm going to state this now, this is based on the 25th Anniversary concert, not the recent movie. I started working on this before I saw the movie two weeks ago.

Chapter 2

Eponine walked to Rue Plumet,holding the letter Marius gave her tightly in her right hand. She thought about kiss with Enjolras and what he said. She now knew Enjolras was in love with her and didn't want harm to come to thought about her feelings for Marius. For years, she had been in love with him, but knew it was Enjolras she loved.

She walked to Valjean's door and knocked. A minute later, the door opened.

"I have a letter, Monsieur. It's addressed to your daughter. It's from a boy at the barricade, sir. In the Rue de Villette."

Valjean responded, "Give me that letter here, my boy."

Eponine gave the letter to him.

"You have my word that my daughter will know what this letter contains. Tell the young man she will read it tomorrow. And here's for your pains. Go careful now. Stay out of 's danger in the streets tonight!"

Eponine turned and Valjean closed the door.

She walked back to the barricade. Just as she was about to get to the top of the barricade, a National Guard sees her and shoots, hitting her in her right shoulder. She cries out and falls on the revolutionaries side, clutching her shoulder.

Enjolras looked up, hearing a female cry. He quickly realized it was ran outside, seeing her against the barricade, her left hand pressed up against her right shoulder.

He ran to her and cried " Eponine! I told you not to come back!"

Eponine looked him, seeing tears started to form in his eyes.

"Don't you fret, Monsieur Enjolras. I don't feel any pain. A little fall of hardly hurt me 're here. That's all I need to know. And you will keep me you will keep me rain will make the flowers grow." she whispered

Enjolras pulled her into his arms, and cried "But you will live 'Ponine – dear God above.

If I could heal your wounds with words of love."

She placed her head against his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

"Just hold me now, and let it me, comfort me."

".You would live a hundred years. If I could show you how.I won't desert you now"

"The rain can't hurt me now. This rain will wash away what's you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. I'll sleep in your embrace at rain that brings you heaven skies begin to clear. And I'm at rest.A breath away from where you are

I've come home from so far."

She gasped in pain.

Enjolras whispered, tears going down his face "Hush-a-bye, dear Éponine. You won't feel any pain. A little fall of rain. Can hardly hurt you now."

Eponine looked in his brown eyes

"So don't you fret, Monsieur Enjolras.I don't feel any pain.A little fall of hardly hurt me now."

Enjolras whispered, "I'm here."

"That's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close."

"I will stay with you.'Till you are sleeping."

"And rain."

Enjolras looked at her and whispered, "And rain."

"Will make the flowers."

Eponine leaned and kissed him. She laid her head down on his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"Will make the flowers." Enjolras whispered. "Grow."

He saw her body went still, and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I will not post the next chapter until I get two reviews.

Chapter 3

Enjolras picked up Eponine's body and carried it to a nearby alley, not noticing Valjean was watching.

He placed her down and whispered," I love you,Eponine."

He turned and walked back to the barricade.

Valjean walked to Eponine and felt her pulse. He picked her up and brought to the nearby doctor.

The doctor removed the bullet, telling Valjean she will live.

****Valjean brought Eponine back to his house.

As he entered the house, with Eponine in his arms, Cosette came up running.

"Papa, what happened to her?"

"She was shot at the barricade. Cosette, I need you to help me take care of her."

Cosette nodded,"Of course, Papa."

Valjean carried Eponine to the guest room,laying her down on the bed. Cosette followed him into the room.

****Valjean looked at Cosette.

"Cosette, I have to leave to take care of business. Watch over her, okay."

Cosette nodded and Valjean left for the barricades.

AN: I may be wrting a new Les Miserables story soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Valjean arrived at the barricades, noticing Enjolras was heartbroken.

He watched as Enjolras sat in the back of the cafe, looking at his rifle.

Valjean held his breath as he heard the National Guard arrive.

"You at the barricades, listen to this! The people of Paris sleep in their beds! You have no chance, No chance at all! Why throw your lives away?"

Enjolras got up, running to the top of the barricade, "Let us die facing our foes! Make them bleed while we can!"

Combeferre look at him. "Make 'em pay through the nose!"

Courfeyrac cried out, "Make 'em pay for every man!"

Enjolras shouted. "Let others rise! To take our place! Until the earth is free!"

A guard aimed at shot Enjolras in the chest, causing him to fall backwards.

Valjean caught him and put in to the cafe. He returned to see Marius, Grantaire, and Gavroche being shot.

He picked up Marius, and was about to leave when he heard someone calling out, "Wait!"

He turned to Joly, who was helping Grantaire get up, who was shot in the shoulder.

"Help us get away from here. I'm a medical student. I can help you get Marius medical care.."

"Is there anyone else you want to bring?"

"Enjolras, Grantaire, and Gavroche. They're my friends and they need help, especially Enjolras, who you put in the cafe. I can carry Enjolras, Grantaire can help Gavroche, and you can carry Marius."

Valjean nodded and Joly ran into the cafe, grabbing Enjolras.

Valjean opened a near sewer cover, and got Marius in. He then entered. Joly carefully got Enjolras in, and got in. Grantaire lead Gavroche into, and then followed him.

None of them noticed Javert watching them.

AN:Sorry for the long update. I'm having finals now, so that's been time away for writing this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

AN:

People who were killed in the battle:

Jean Prouvaire

Feuilly

Bahorel

Lesgle

People who escaped:

Enjolras

Grantaire

Gavroche

Joly

Valjean

Marius

Combeferre

Courfeyrac

Just to let you know, Combeferre and Courfeyrac got shot and were able to escape.

After being told by a man how to get out of the sewers, Valjean found the exit. He helped Joly, Grantaire, Gavroche, and Enjolras get out of the sewers. He lead them to a convent, where he knew the nuns would take care of them.

He watched as Joly and the nuns cleaned and healed Marius, Grantaire, Gavroche, and Enjolras. After Joly finished, Valjean came up to him.

"Can I talk to you in private?"

Joly responded,"Of course."

He followed Valjean out of the room.

Valjean spoke, " I'll have to leave you and your friends here because I don't have any more room in my house to take you in."

"I understand, and thank you. If you didn't save us, we would probably will be dead. "

"Does Enjolras have a girl he loves?"

"Yes, Eponine, she is probably out in the streets, looking for him. He is a different person around her. I have never seen him like that."

"I founded Eponine in a alley, wounded. I saw Enjolras was with her. When she fainted, I think he believes she is dead. She is alive, but I need you check on every day."

"Thank you for letting me know about Eponine. I will check on her."

"I glad to hear that."

"I will have to tell him about Eponine being alive. I have a feeling he might try to kill himself. Enjolras loves Eponine the same way, Marius loves Cosette. If he believes she is dead, he will be devastated and heartbroken."

"I recommended tell him as soon as he wakes up."

"I will."

Valjean watched as Joly entered into the room where Marius, Grantaire, Gavroche, and Enjolras where recovering. He turned and left the convert, walking back to his house.

AN:

The reason why I had them be brought to a convert, is because I would imagine Valjean not to have much room in his house for all of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

A month has past since the final battle, and Marius, Grantaire, and Gavroche have healed. Joly has been having a hard time convincing Enjolras that Eponine is alive. Joly knew the only way Enjolras will believe him is if he bought Eponine to the convert to show Enjolras he was not lying. Eponine has also recovered, and was allowed to see Joly every day.

Joly entered Valjean's house, needing to talk to him. He found Valjean in his living room, reading.

"He still doesn't believe me. He still believes Eponine is dead. I'm very concerned that he might be planning to kill himself, by the way he is acting. I need to bring Eponine to the convert today to show him she is alive."

Valjean responded, "I will be quick if I were you. She is in the garden right now. I recommended taking a carriage so will get there faster."

Joly ran to the garden, seeing Eponine sitting on a bench, looking at roses.

He walked up to her, and said, "Ponnie, you have to come with me the convent. Enjolras believes you are dead and is so heartbroken and depressed, that I believe he might kill himself. I got permission to bring you to the convent to show him you are alive."

"Let's go then. I really want to see him and be with him again."

Eponine and Joly ran to the carriage and got in.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the convent, not noticing Javert was following them.

They ran down to where Enjolras's room is, finding Grantaire at his door banging on it.

"Grantaire, is Enjolras in there?

"Yes, he has locked himself in there, and won't answer no matter what."

Joly went to the door.

"Enjolras, open this door now, or I will break the lock on it."

In the bedroom, Enjolras was sitting on his bed, holding a gun, wearing a white cotton shirt and black pants. He heard Joly and ignored him like what he ignored Grantaire. Ever since Eponine 'died', he has been depressed. He had hoped that he would die during the battle, and was upset when he was saved.

He placed the gun to his head, closing his eyes, when he heard the lock unlock, and the door open. He heard Eponine's voice cry out, 'Enjolras no!

He felt the gun being pulled from his hand and hearing it being thrown. He opened his eyes, seeing Eponine. He felt his heart nearly stop at seeing his beloved.

"Eponine, you're alive!"

"Yes, I'm alive."

Enjolras pulled her into his arms, kissing her. He ran his fingers in her hair. After about a minute, he pulled away, regrettably.

Enjolras looked at the door, noticing Joly and Grantaire were still there. Marius came running to the door.

"Enjolras, the national guard is coming here! They found where we are hiding. We need to escape!"

Enjolras quickly responded, still holding Eponine in his arms. "Quickly get your things and meet Eponine and me in the garden!"

They quickly left, running to their rooms.

Enjolras quickly grabbed his books, clothing, and gun, throwing them in a bag.

He grabbed Eponine's hand, leading her to the garden. When they entered the garden, a guard also came out. He quickly aimed his gun to Enjolras's head.

"Surrender or you will pay!"

Enjolras putted his hand up, his other hand reaching for his gun.

The guard saw his hand reaching for his gun and aimed his gun at Eponine, causing Enjolras to freeze.

"I mean it! Surrender or no one get hurt."

A gunshot was heard behind the guard, killing him instantly. Joly, Grantaire and Gavroche came from behind him, Joly holding a gun in his hand.

"We should go." Grantaire said.

" Where's Marius?" Enjolras asked.

"He went to warn Cosette and her father. He meet us in Calais with them." Joly responded.

They quickly left the convent. As they just got outside, a carriage pulled up and two men they didn't expect to go see got out.

"Combeferre!? Courfeyrac!?"

AN:

I know Enjolras would not commit suicide, but I need some drama in this story.


	8. AN

AN

I have not forgotten my story. I just have been busy because I have been traveling for 2 weeks. I will be flying back to Phoenix tomorrow. Within the next few days, I will post the next chapter. I apologize for the delay.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

Enjolras could not believe that Combeferre and Courfeyrac were alive and in front of him.

" How did both of you escape?" Joly asked.

"We noticed one of the back rooms had a window, and we climbed through it." Combeferre said.

"We should quickly get away from here. The National Guard is going to see we are here. Combeferre and I have a carriage not far from here that would take us to where we have been hiding to." Courfeyrac said.

They followed Combeferre and Courfeyrac for a few blocks to where the carriage was. Enjolras quickly got in with Eponine, sitting next to her, holding her close. Everyone else quickly got in, not noticing Javert was watching them on a horse.

Javert followed the carriage to a house around the pier. He watched from a alley as they entered the house. He saw Enjolras about to enter the house as he pulled out his pistol. He carefully got closer to the house, determined to kill Enjolras. He took aim at Enjolras, as he was by the window.

As Enjolras stood by the window, Javert pulled the trigger. The bullet hit him in the back, causing him to collapse. Enjolras saw Eponine and his friends running to him as he passed out.

"We can't stay in France now! We have to leave." Courfeyrac said, alarmed.

Joly quicked got to work on Enjolras, as Eponine held his left hand.

"We have to go to England." Combeferre said. He turned to Marius. "Marius, go get Cosette and her father and met us here. Please be careful."

Marius quickly left the room, as Combeferre watched him leave.

He quickly turned his attention to Enjolras. " Is he going to be okay."

Joly responded, "He will be. Nothing vital was hit."

" We are going to have to leave. I will go and get us tickets to the next ship to England." Combeferre said. He then left the room.

AN: I have been busy, so it has been taking longer to update.


End file.
